1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aerosol insect repellent composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a composition having a low level of volatile organic compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insect repellent compositions are available commercially in aerosol form. Consumers find aerosol compositions easy to administer to both the skin and to clothing. Further, aerosol compositions help consumers avoid the inconvenience of having to apply and spread the insect repellent with the hands.
An environmental concern with prior art aerosol insect repellent compositions is the high level of volatile organic compound (VOC) components present. Commercially available aerosol compositions typically range in VOC content from about 60 percentage by weight (wt. %) to about 90 wt. %. VOC components commonly employed in aerosol compositions include low molecular weight hydrocarbons and alcohols. VOC components may also serve as solvents and/or propellants in aerosolized insect repellent compositions. Due to increased environmental scrutiny of VOC components, it would be a desirable achievement to effectively reduce the VOC content in aerosol compositions and, particularly, topically applied insect repellent compositions, without deleteriously affecting the efficacy or dispensability of such compositions.
To reduce the VOC content in an aerosol insect repellent composition is difficult due to formulation considerations. Frequently, reducing the VOC content requires introducing or increasing the content of water in the aerosol composition. Most insect repellents or actives are insoluble in water. Thus, the actives may become more difficult to disperse, solubilize and/or stabilize. Further, the increased water content may increase the risk of corrosion of metal (e.g., aluminum and tin) dispensing canisters.